


What to say

by fakebodies



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Gen, Ram gets to talk to his User again, Ram lives au, but has no idea what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The realm of the invisible is much easier to reach nowadays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to say

This is it, Ram realizes. He was shaky and battered and drained, but he'd _survived_. Tron had won, Flynn had returned to the User world, and the system was righting itself. Ram finally has the chance to speak with his User after so long.

He runs his fingers across his disk, standing next to Dumont. He'd abandoned much of his armor, although he's still wearing the chest piece and the bracers. He still remembers Tron telling him to take advantage of what little protection was offered. Part of Ram is worried this is all fake.

He takes a deep breath, glancing at the tower guardian. He liked Dumont, Dumont listened to Ram talk and would give him real information when answering his questions. He wasn't like some of the other tower guardians, he wasn't enigmatic or dismissive. Well, maybe a little dismissive, but Ram can't blame him. Tower work is tiring.

"What will I say to him?"

"Step through. You'll know what to say when it's time."

Ram nods, murmuring his thanks as he steps beyond. He raises his disk over his head and closes his eyes and waits.

_"Ram?"_

"User RKleinberg." Ram opens his eyes. He'd forgotten how bright it was. There's a long silence, and when his User finally speaks Ram lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_"Status update."_

"Mild damage. Functioning at relatively normal levels."

_"Huh. Where've you been, little guy?"_

"Games."

_"Games? Wow, alright. Well, let's get to work."_

Ram is silent as RKleinberg patches his code, updating things here and there as he worked. Ram had forgotten this, what it really meant to have a connection to his User. Things had been so dark in the cells, there hadn't exactly been time to reminisce. Now, though? Ram feels at home, he feels safe. He hasn't felt safe in a long time.

RKleinberg talks as he works, chats idly about his day and his friends, even about Flynn. He wonders how Ram even got so mixed up. Ram is just happy to listen.

_"Alright, there we go."_

"Updates completed?"

_"You're all set."_

"Thank you, RKleinberg."

_"I'm glad you surfaced, Ram."_

Ram walks out feeling both exhausted and refreshed. He isn't really sure how that works, but he can tell he's running a lot smoother. He smiles tiredly at Dumont as he passes by, docking his disk.

"Did you know what to say?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I should've told him things."

"Well, now you'll have all the time in the world. Tell him next time."

"I keep forgetting there'll _be_ a next time."

"It is strange, isn't it? I think we all need a little time to get used to freedom."

Ram nods, heading towards the door. He should've spoken up when he'd had the chance. He should've told his User everything he'd meant to say about what'd happened. About Tron, about the MCP, about the games and the fighting and about Flynn too. Ram's not entirely sure why he hadn't.

"I'll see you around, Dumont."

"The realm of the invisible is much easier to reach nowadays. Remember that."

Ram laughs, glancing back at the tower guardian. "I'm not losing my faith in the Users any time soon. I'm too excited to have mine back."

"Aren't we all."


End file.
